


La lección del corazón roto

by FranckBolton16



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Georgi is like a old brother, Georgi too, Heartbreak, Idiots in Love, Jealous Emil, Love Triangles, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mickey just needs a lot of love, Mickey protection squad for Emil and Georgi, Miscommunication, Past Infidelity, Past Relationship(s), Probably ooc, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranckBolton16/pseuds/FranckBolton16
Summary: La infidelidad de su novia había destrozado por completo su ser. No obstante, la llegada de Michele Crispino a su vida hizo más sencillo las cosas, a través de la comprensión y el cariño que Georgi logró a desarrollar para él.y también, gracias a eso, era mucho más fácil entender algunas cosas.
Relationships: Anya/Georgi Popovich, Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola, Michele Crispino/Georgi Popovich, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

> ∆ Two-shot 
> 
> ∆ Historia desde el punto de vista de Georgi Popovich
> 
> ∆ Romance || Ligero toque de drama
> 
> ∆ GeorgixMickey || EmilxMickey || Mención GeorgixAnya, y otras parejas.

Él no había tenido la intención de que las cosas se fueran dando así.

Georgi normalmente no escogía a la gente con quién convivir a su alrededor. No sabía mucho sobre la persona con quien cruzaba las primeras palabras, no inspeccionaba que rango de amabilidad y grosería padecía en su sistema, ni siquiera se empeñaba en analizar su apariencia física.

Flaco, gordo, esbelto, ciego, sordo, mudo.

Por ende es que ni siquiera supo con qué tipos de amistades se la pasaría en sus rutinas de patinaje. Las posibilidades eran inciertas.

Afortunadamente, no habían resultado ser chicos malos, uno que otro con carácter cuestionable, pero nada dentro de peligro.

Es más, fueron los mismos amigos y compañeros quienes vieron con intensidad, preocupación, su caso de ruptura amorosa. Hasta el punto de recomendarle la idea de pasar el rato con otra gente. 

Casi con las mismas palabras.

Recuerda a Víctor Nikiforov, él fue el primero en decirle que debía de salir, a conocer más personas. Hasta el mismo Yuri Plisetsky –Cabiendo en recalcar que este literalmente se lo había gritado para que dejara de lloriquear en la pista–.

De ahí, todos sus compatriotas rusos le siguieron a la recomendación, que debía de distraerse, y quitar esa pequeña espinita que aún mantenía clavada en su corazón.

_Oh, Anya._

El pensamiento de la mujer que lo había engañado se mantenía en un rincón pequeño de su cabeza. Cada vez que salía a sí, parecía que invadía todo terreno, quitando oportunidad alguna de que pudiese disfrutar su vida de una manera que no tuviera que ver con ella, u otros temas relacionados al amor.

A Georgi le resultaba ya muy cansado, pero tampoco es que fuese fácil. Por más que trataba de retratar que ella fue la que estuvo mal, que no debió de meterse con otro mientras estaba aún en una relación. 

No era suficiente para sanar los sentimientos hechos trizas.

Ahora entendía porque debía socializar más. No siempre contaría con sus compañeros de pista, y es que estos tampoco estaban tan disponibles las 24 horas del día. 

Victor ni siquiera se encontraba en Rusia, muchas veces se ausenta para ir a Japón acompañado de su novio, ese cerdito nipón de anteojos. Para Georgi no había causado más que curiosidad sobre el chico, el porqué fue que había cautivado el corazón de la leyenda rusa.

Su respuesta llegó cuando lo vio patinar.

Quizás ni él mismo Victor esperaba que aquel tuviera todo ese talento andante y oculto. Cautivador absoluto.

Luego de recordar eso, no podía más que estar feliz por esos dos. No podía estar molesto de que Nikiforov tuviera otra cosa en que pensar que no sea patinaje.

Aunque bueno, la verdad era que Georgi no estaba molesto con nadie de sus amigos, sería inmaduro de su parte hacerlo, y egoísta en cierto modo, queriendo obligar a que lo escuchen mientras habla de su relación fallida.

Trató de replantearse que ellos al menos tenían cosas mejores que hacer. 

Ni siquiera Mila, que al igual que él, tuvo una ruptura amorosa con un jugador de Hockey, afortunadamente la pelirroja no se quedó estancada en dicho suceso y siguió su vida como si nada. Conociendo chico tras chico, e incluso salir con sus amigas, tanto de la pista como fuera del país, aún recuerda que tuvo una videollamada con Sara Crispino en medio de su hora de comida.

Y ni hablar de Yuri Plisetsky. Ese chiquillo vencedor; aparte de haber logrado ganar el oro en su primera temporada Senior en el Grand Prix, que lo ha tenido ocupado por las tantas agencias que lo tratan de obtener, así como algunas conferencias con la prensa, y por supuesto el acoso amistoso por las Yuri Angels que lo han invadido hasta casi por su casa.

Pero claro, otra cosa sería la nueva relación de amistad que ha formado con aquel Kazajo estoico, cuya fama ha mejorado desde la última temporada.

Había jurado que el pequeño gatito hasta gustaba del mismo, pero luego estaba el patinador canadiense, que ha sido necio últimamente con su amigo más joven, lo que da el asombro es la poca negación que le ha dado Yuri a este, así que ya no se sabe que pasa exactamente en la cabeza ajena.

_Amor juvenil._

Había pensado, como todo un anciano. Bueno, de cierta manera debe reconocer sus 27 años. Aunque eso le dolía, estaba dejando que su vida se fuera dando sin sentido alguno, su jubilación cada vez estaba más cerca, así que realmente tenía que reincorporarse y dejar ese mal de amores atrás.

¿Pero cómo? Realmente por más que intentara entablar una conversación no lo lograba. Es decir, de todas formas no era la persona más interesante.

_Hola, soy Georgi, mi novia me terminó, y necesito amigos._

Hasta él se reiría antes de salir de ahí.

—Necesito un trago. —Fueron sus palabras. Para su suerte, había dado en el blanco al dar la vuelta hacia la esquina por dónde iba caminando.

Un pequeño bar, supuso que estaría abierto al ya estar dando las 6 de la tarde. Pudo confirmarlo cuando apenas se acercó y vio a alguien salir de ahí.

Se dispuso a preparar su billetera en lo que entraba, y buscaba un asiento disponible, aunque optó por acercarse a la barra que no se encontraba tan llena.

—Medovuja, por favor. 

Luego de su pedido, alguien a su lado se había unido a la barra. Cuando el barman llegó con su bebida, atendió al chico recién llegado.

—¿M-Me da un vodka, por favor?

El chico había sonado con un ruso apenas pronunciable. Apostando por el nerviosismo que se pudo reflejar en su habla, probablemente y era extranjero.

Algo extraño, aquel bar no era un sitio a quien probablemente no llegarías de tour, no se ubicaba en zonas tan públicas de la ciudad.

Georgi quiso ignorar aquello, prosiguió su bebida, aunque sólo logró hacerlo por unos minutos; en cuanto el barman llegó con el vodka del otro, la mirada cyan del nativo se dirigió a su lado, dándose cuenta que manos tostadas fueron las que recibieron aquel pequeño vaso de la bebida transparente.

Atreviéndose a fijar mejor la vista, pudo notar que el hombre le parecía tan conocido.

Ojos violetas que brillaban, para su sentido, más que la misma luz pequeña que iluminaba la barra; expresaba seriedad, pero a su vez ese pequeño desasosiego con el cual su voz delató anteriormente. 

Y a pesar de la gorra negra que se posaba en su cabeza, logró detectar rastro de cabello castaño.

Ante todas esas características, solo una palabra lograba llegar a la punta de su lengua, era…

—¿Crispino?

La atención de aquel chico había pasado para él, haciendo que se estremeciera de la emoción al haber acertado sin siquiera pensarlo.

El llamado alzó una ceja, no sabiendo que decir. Eso hizo que Georgi actuara rápido para cuando el extranjero abría su boca sin decir nada, queriendo articular las palabras indicadas, como si tratara de acomodar su ruso.

—¿Eres… Crispino? El patinador italiano.

Había modificado su lenguaje al inglés, notando que eso hizo al otro chico despojar sus angustias en arriesgarse a fregarla por decir algo errado en el idioma de aquel país.

—¿Me conoces acaso? 

Su expresión se había tornado con un ceño fruncido, aunque solo parecía, la pregunta había sonado de manera más lisa, pero desconcertada.

Georgi suspiró. Quizás esté no lo recordaría, aunque bueno, no sería extraño si fuese así, tampoco es que hayan hablado antes, pero para el ruso era fácil reconocer un poco a los patinadores, y más si hablamos de uno que es el hermano gemelo de la mejor amiga de su amiga.

—Eres patinador artístico. —Se atrevió a sonreír— Yo también lo soy. Soy Georgi Popovich.

Hizo una pausa cuando el italiano desvió su mirada, pensando más que nada, parecía tratar de hacer memoria.

—Geor… Georgi… —Luego de unos segundos, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par— Oh, eres el quien le dedicó su patinaje de la última temporada a su ex novia, ¿no?

Aquello había sido para Georgi una patada en dónde más le dolía. Podía soportar más que este no hubiese logrado recordarlo por nada a que lo hiciera con eso.

Su vida apestaba en definitivo.

Ante el aura deprimente que el ruso desparramaba, oyó un quejido de carraspera por parte de Crispino, le miró para verlo ahora un poco apenado.

—Lo… Lo siento, supongo que eso es un tema delicado. —Michele Crispino hizo una mueca.

Estaba por responder en afirmativo, pero le pudo más ese inusual arrepentimiento lleno de cierta inocencia en el que algo dentro del ruso removió un poco.

Suspiró, dándole otro sorbo a su bebida, ahora expresando una sonrisa muy tenue.

—Bueno, de todas formas no es como que fuese algo personal, o no mucho, es decir… —Se cubrió su rostro— básicamente, restregue mi dolor en frente de muchas personas en vivo.

Rió, pero calló de inmediato cuando no vio pizca de gracia en el italiano. Aunque bueno, sabiendo como es, no le parecería inusual, pero de todas formas estaba un poco preocupado por lo que le estuviera pasando en la cabeza.

Además, retomando su duda del principio, ¿por qué alguien como él estaría en un bar como ese?

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

Realmente no intentaba ser entrometido, de hecho, de todos los patinadores, si lo dejaban decir, Michele era él quien menos pensó en algún momento tener algo con que charlar.

Aún lo creía. 

No obstante, quizás fue por pura cortesía el hacer interés a lo que pudiese estar pasando, además de que seguía dudoso de su presencia en Rusia.

—No es nada, solo… Creo que no fue tan buena idea estar aquí.

Bien, esa respuesta le generó más confusión que al principio, y ahora estaba decidido a no irse hasta saber el porqué el paradero de Crispino a aquí.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí en primer lugar? —Estaba más confiado ahora que se planteó su reto mental.

No obtuvo respuesta rápidamente, y no es que Georgi le molestara. Intuía que podía ser algo incómodo para el castaño hablar sobre sus problemas a alguien quien, fuera del patinaje artístico, era un completo extraño. Tampoco es que fuese de los que creían que todos los patinadores debían ser amigos para ser mejores rivales.

Obviamente había excepciones, por ejemplo: La amistad entre Yuri y Altin, Leo de la iglesia y Guang Ji, y hasta el mismo Michele con Emil Nekola, el patinador checo.

Pero, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ante el sonido que emitió Crispino luego de tomarse su shot de vodka.

Cómo si eso le hubiese dado el atrevimiento.

—Mi hermana fue a ver a una de las patinadoras rusas, eh… Quizás la conozcas, también es pupila de Yakov, ¿es tu entrenador, no?

—¿Mila? 

—Si —Asentía— Bueno, la cosa es que solo vine porque la extrañaba, aunque ella en ningún momento me contempló para este viaje, supongo que soy yo el colado aquí.

Con eso el ruso pudo suponer lo demás, el porque Michele podía encontrarse en el bar, ahora sabiendo que principalmente había venido solo para perseguir a su hermana, como solía acostumbrarse, o es lo que él había visto pocas veces cuando notaba a Michele.

También recuerda el programa que le dedicó a ella como despedida. 

Tan solo volver a aquella imagen de tan buen espectáculo le hacía de nuevo sentir ese pequeño cosquilleo de satisfacción y conmoción, tal como la primera vez que lo vio.

Y bien, ahora comprendía el que Sara de plano solo tiene a su gemelo en Rusia por "si quieres ven, pero no te haré caso en lo absoluto". Realmente el chico no tenía nada que hacer ahí, por más duro que parezca.

—Debería irme. Ni siquiera sé porque pierdo más mi tiempo gastando en algo que no me gusta.

—Hey, ¿Qué tiene de malo el Vodka?

Había sido fingida la ofensa que mostraba ante el comentario del italiano, pero no le importaba que no lo hubiera detectado, era eso, o que si lo hiciera y se empezará a reír con él. La segunda opción no había tenido mucho porcentaje de probabilidad después de todo.

—No me gusta su sabor, la verdad no soy muy fan del alcohol, a lo mucho soporto la cerveza. —Comentó, un dato curioso para Popovich— pero como no conozco mucho de bebidas de aquí, se me hizo más fácil pedir lo que ya se conoce.

—Oh, con que fue eso. —Comprendió, quedó pensando un largo segundo, antes de llamar al barman y pedir algo que Michele no entendió por la rapidez y la obvia fluidez en la que habló en ruso.

Tiempo después, el hombre le dio una bebida parecida a la que tenía el peli azabache, este agradeció y se la entregó al italiano.

—Es Medovuja, seguro te gustará. No contiene mucho alcohol. 

Michele tomó inseguro el vaso, y Georgi estaba por comentarle sobre lo que contenía, pero el italiano ya le había dado el primer sorbo.

No espero menos que un simple gesto de extrañes, pero poco a poco se fue suavizando para dar un pequeño ceño que si bien no demostraba disgusto como tal. 

En un segundo sorbo después, Crispino asintió levemente.

—No está mal. —Entre lamió sus labios— Gracias por la recomendación…

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer… Oh, también invitar el trago. —Le guiñó el ojo en modo de complicidad. Recibió un sonrojo teñido en las mejillas morenas como resultado.

—N-No tienes que hacerlo, yo puedo…

—Insisto, digo, ya estás aquí, puedes permitirte pasar el rato con este hombre extraño, mientras te paga las bebidas. Aprovecha...

No había esperado que la cosa fuese así, salió de imprevisto a su cabeza, una acción impulsiva al no ser pensada por mucho tiempo, pero de todas formas Georgi tenía la corazonada de que no saldría tan mal.

Y la timidez combinada con la frustración que hacía en Michele lucir un porte bastante adorable le resultó atrayente. Consideraba eso un punto a favor para darle beneficio a la duda.

—Espero y no hayas tenido otros planes para esta noche…

" _¿Llorar y descuidar mi dieta suena a un plan?_ " Fue lo que pensó Georgi, después de las palabras del italiano en resignación a aceptar su oferta.

Pero al final solo le siguió la sonrisa, invitando a que el chico siguiera bebiendo con tranquilidad, sacando otros temas de conversación, más que nada de patinaje y otros deportes de sus intereses.

Aunque después de horas, en cuanto los shots se hacían mucho más y el número de cuenta se agrandaba conforme pasaba la noche, la plática amena se iba dando a simples lloriqueos por el amor que ambos perdieron.

Bueno, para Georgi había dado el mismo resultado, solo que a diferencia de otras veces, esa vez no terminó solo, y fue comprendido, así como él también pudo comprender.

**********

Pasando los meses, cada vez era más sencillo para Georgi no pensar más en aquella chica que le rompió el corazón, había creído mucho que podría sobrellevarlo más.

O hasta entonces…

—¿Casarse? ¿Tan pronto? —Mila refunfuñó con cierto disgusto, deslizando su celular desde la mesa del restaurante para no leer más de la noticia sobre la ex de su amigo— Ha de estar bastante necesitada de mantenimiento.

Los comentarios salían a duras penas, forzado, pero lo único que Mila buscaba era que eso no afectara mucho a Georgi.

Pero no sirvió de mucho.

El de cabellos azabaches se levantó de su asiento, dejando a la chica y a Plisetsky con una ceja alzada.

—Disfruten la cena, yo estoy cansado.

—Georg…

Su mente disipó las voces que le llamaban, y dejo que se centrara en el pequeño ardor que comenzaba a consumir en su ser.

Saliendo del restaurante, a unos casi 10 pasos lejos de allí, lo hizo aumentar la velocidad para llegar al hotel en dónde se estaban hospedando los rusos.

Sus ojos cristalizaron, era mucha la presión, ni siquiera le permitieron disfrutar de la hermosa noche, ni de la luna que iluminaba las calles de Lyon, Francia. 

¿Cómo se atrevía a dar el paso así de rápido con aquel hombre? ¿Qué tan en especial tenía? 

¿Realmente… era mejor que él? 

No era que siguiera amando a Anya, le costó, pero al menos su corazón ya no latía lo mismo que antes por ella, toda la pizca de sentimientos puros a la mujer ya no eran tan existentes.

¿Entonces por qué volvió a las mismas?

Bien, tal vez era la idea de que no fue hombre suficiente para ella, ni para nadie, creía ahora. 

Ya no sabía si era su depresión lo que estaba haciéndolo pensar así, como sea, no le importaba.

Cuando llegó a la calle donde ubicaba su hotel, apresuró más el paso, así como sumo su ansiosa desesperación a llegar de una vez a su habitación y echarse a llorar, mientras pedía a domicilio algunas cervezas para intoxicar mucho más su cuerpo.

No había quedado en otra cosa más, pero el choque hacia una persona lo sacó de sus pensamientos perdidos.

—¡F-Fíjate por dónde vas!

El ruso rápidamente reconoció esa tosca voz, aún y con su tono más débil, sin saber si fue por retener su camino, o porque estaba llorando.

Cuando le miró, los ojos de este estaban más aguados que los suyos, aunque aumentaban el brillo al hermoso color violeta.

—¿Michele? 

El llamado estremeció, fijando la vista exactamente frente al mayor, por un momento el semblante desconcertado e inquieto paso a uno un poco más alivianado.

—Georgi, ugh… disculpa, no te vi…

El tono se había suavizado, aunque se seguía oyendo entrecortado, haciéndole recordar a Georgi lo que había llamado su atención en primer lugar.

—¿Por qué lloras, Michele? —Preguntó, como si él no hubiera estado a punto de hacer lo mismo— ¿Pasó algo? ¿Su-Sucede algo con Sara?

—N-No, yo… —El italiano pasaba sus dedos entre índice y pulgar por el puente de su nariz— No… no me siento bien, estaba por ir al bar…

—Aquí estoy yo, puedo escucharte… Si quieres, claro. 

No supo qué efecto traía el italiano, pero parecía un sanador temporal por el hecho de que Georgi olvidó por un momento lo ocurrido con la noticia de Anya y su compromiso. 

Hasta sus ansias habían cambiado por una extraña necesidad de ayudar al menor.

—No me gustaría…

—No es molestia en lo absoluto. —Comentó sincero— Prefiero ayudarte que dejarte desolado en medio de borrachos —Rió muy poco— Y la verdad no me siento tampoco tan animado para salir, pero para escuchar a… un conocido estoy más que disponible.

No es como si hubieran tenido la mejor convivencia como para que Georgi se atreviera a decirle "amigo". Luego de lo de esa vez que ambos se dispusieron a beber juntos en Rusia, no volvieron a hablar mucho, aunque lo menos que Georgi pudo conseguir fue que este le devolviera el follow en Instagram –El cual no recordaba que ya había seguido a Michele desde antes–, y también comentarle algunas fotos que poco Michele le marca el like.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no eran muy íntimos o incluso amigos, pero de cierta manera no se sentía para nada bien dejar al italiano solo con el malestar que pudiese estar pasando.

Ni aunque él estuviese pasando por algo probablemente similar en esos momentos.

—Yo… Está bien. —Aceptó Michele finalmente— ¿A dónde vamos?

Y en cuanto acordaron ir al hotel de Georgi, no hubo distracción alguna, y para cuando entraron a la habitación, Michele no tardó mucho en echarse a llorar.

Para alguien que solo había visto a Michele llorando en su faceta ebria tan solo una vez, y que las demás ocasiones solo lo había dado de vistazo en competencias, donde el mismo solo daba una postura seria y agresiva, verlo ahora más sensible que nunca era una experiencia nueva.

Obviamente, eso no fue para recordar con diversión.

Hizo que se sentara en la cama, mientras iba por una botella de agua para entregársela al italiano, el cual apenas sostuvo pues cubría su rostro con cierta vergüenza, o eso suponía el mayor.

No apresuró a que hablara, Georgi fue paciente, escucharía a Michele cuando esté se sintiera listo.

—S-Sara me odia —La mano que aún cubría parte de su rostro, fue descendiendo hacia la boca— Yo… Me sentí molesto, ella no me dijo nada…

—¿De qué cosa? —Preguntó Georgi lo más sereno posible.

Rápidamente el italiano abrió la botella de agua para beber, aclarando su garganta y disminuyendo sus sollozos.

—La encontré… con un chico. —Se abrazó a sí mismo— Estaban en una cita, los ví de casualidad, pero ella cree que los perseguía, aunque de todas formas no podía usar puntos a mi favor, porque fui directamente a golpear al tipo por atreverse a tocarla…

Un ligero "oh" mudo fue lo que el ruso logró expresar. Nada de sorpresa ni ironía, se sabía la sobreprotección y los celos del menor. 

Michele bebió más de su agua, ahora su cuerpo temblaba, y sus lágrimas se hacían más.

—E-Ella no necesitaba de mi ayuda, quería eso, f-fue un malentendido, y acepto mi error… Pero… 

—¿Muy en el fondo querías impedirlo, a pesar de que tu hermana daba consentimiento?

Fue tan solo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza al querer asentir, más que timidez, era vergüenza por admitirlo. Georgi no lo juzgaba.

No lo hacía ni desde antes, sabía que su reacción hacia la idea de que su hermana tuviese novio podía ser un tanto exagerada para muchos, sino es que casi por todo el mundo, al único quien creía excepción era a Nekola, he ahí su amistad y el que Michele aún no lo haya pateado por su cercanía.

Creo que por eso, tampoco Crispino lo alejó de él, porque sabía que no estaba para juzgarlo, ya sea porque demostró comprensión esa vez en el bar, o porque también él creía que el ruso era un tanto patético por no superar su ruptura. Pero fuese lo que sea, Michele le permitió acercarse, y eso para Popovich era un logro.

Quería ayudarlo.

Era evidente que su hermana no lo odiaría, tal vez solo llegar a bloquearlo hasta de las redes sociales, después de todo no podía justificar mucho las acciones del italiano, no estuvo muy bien.

Pero bueno, no era necesario recalcar más eso.

Apoyó una mano en su hombro, envolviendolo con el brazo a medio abrazo. Espero unos segundos para verificar si no sería recibido de vuelta por un manotazo.

—Tal vez no es mucho lo que te voy a decir, pero… Creo que es un avance. —Le sonrió con cariño en cuanto le miró sin creencia— Digo, sabes bien que querías hacerlo a pesar de todo, pero queramos o no, sí justifica el que desde un principio no sabías que ella quería que "eso" pasara. Si lo hicieras, hubieras reprimido ese sentir, difícilmente, pero lo harías.

Mickey parecía no estar convencido, pero al menos alcanzó el logro de que ya no lloraba, y sus quejidos se apaciguaron lentamente gracias a pequeños sorbos que se daba a su botella.

Bien, no era cien por ciento seguro todo lo que podía estar diciendo, pero tenía fe que mientras Crispino se planteara esa idea, podría ser de ayuda, hasta que realmente piense así que se acostumbre a solo tener que ocultar el deseo de aniquilación a cualquier pretendiente de su hermana y permitir que ella maneje su vida como quiera y pueda.

Obviamente, tampoco quería que Michele se la viviera de tener que acallar sus quejas, pero claro que para eso tenía a Emil. Probablemente la situación se hubiese manejado mejor con el checo allí, pero a lo que sabía, no había alcanzado a clasificar en esa competencia europea.

Así que, sin problema alguno, Georgi estaba dispuesto a sostener un poco a Michele, cuando quisiera, o fuera necesario.

—N-No lo había pensado así… —Por fin se atrevió a retomar su habla, más tranquilo, y con un aura menos deprimente, pero dudoso— Digo, si… Quiero que ella siga con su vida, estoy tratando de que las cosas no sean complicadas, pero… —Sus ojos brillaban, una señal de que quería volver a soltar— Me duele…

Georgi alejó su brazo, pero en eso reemplazó a que una de sus manos sostuviera el mentón del castaño, delicadamente haciendo que este mirara fijamente sus ojos cyan, así como también el pequeño gesto de compasión que el ruso no ha quitado desde que llegaron ahí.

—El dolor es fundamental para que uno se haga más fuerte. 

Lentamente la mano dió con un pulgar para retirar las pequeñas lágrimas que se quedaron estampadas en las mejillas tibias, poco después se unió la contraria para limpiar la del otro lado.

—Es cansado derramar lágrimas tras lágrima, lo sé, pero tampoco es en vano. Poco a poco tu preocupación cesará, solo necesitas un poco de paciencia, y también comenzar a pensar más en tí mismo. Vive Michele, seguro hay grandes cosas que te esperan.

Realmente había perdido la noción de las cosas, solo dejo que todo el sentimiento que el suceso del menor le provocaba fluyera hasta que se diera por sí solo. 

Fue como si estuviera viéndose a sí mismo.

Podría ser patético, el como lo que ya sabía gracias a su propia experiencia, ahora lo estuviese dando a relucir para otra persona. Decirle algo que ni él mismo ha logrado del todo, que recientemente acaba de bajar a las mismas.

Pero ahora, veía que quizás esto era lo que necesitaba. Alguien con quién pudo ser comparado, y no para saberse quien sufría más que el otro, sino para que entre la liberación de todo el dolor acumulado, se pueda ver la solución precisa de ello.

Michele lo había motivado.

Había caído en debilidad por ese pequeño aire de tristeza, no como disfrutarlo, por supuesto que no, era simple anhelo de refugiar al pobre italiano en sus brazos hasta calmarlo y repetirle que todo estaría bien.

Si no fuese por el desvío de su rostro, puede que sí haya hecho caso a su instinto sensible.

—Eres… eres un poco raro, realmente.

La negación a expresarse más deprimente había servido para Georgi en no ofenderse por eso. Incluso no estaba tan centrado que en verdad la intención de Crispino no era que fuese un insulto de mal modo.

Tal parece que la faceta decaída paso de a pocos, Michele la opuso por otra más seria, aún así no estaba del todo el carácter fuerte, y sus ojos aún emitían cierta sencillez entre las gotas que querían ser retenidas.

Michele terminó por retirarlas, no volvió a dar la vista precisa al ruso, pero este igual no la necesito para cuando el menor soltó un:

—Gracias, por escucharme, y… Hablar conmigo. 

El pequeño deseo de abrazarlo seguía en el mayor, y es que Crispino no ayudaba si mantenía ese aspecto tan conmocionado y que sus mejillas estaban coloradas, y la sonrisa tan pequeña fue la cereza del pastel, un toque que le terminaba por querer amenazar en perder su resistencia; apretó sus puños con ansias, seguro el italiano ahora sí lo rechazaría si lo intentaba.

Así que, para no quedar tan inmóvil, dió una palmada al hombro ya no tenso del castaño, y el gesto amable en su cara se reincorporó.

—Cuando quieras, y hablo en serio. —Logró captar nuevamente su atención— Cuando necesites hablar de cualquier cosa, puedes comunicarte conmigo.

Y entonces, Anya ni la palabra compromiso volvieron a pensamientos de Georgi, ni por el resto de la noche, ni de su estancia para las competencias.

**********

No es que no se haya tomado en serio su propia propuesta, pero luego de lo sucedido con Michele Crispino, no volvieron a tener conversaciones tan largas más que los deseos de buena suerte antes de cualquier presentación.

No fue así, hasta que el mismo Italiano habló un día por el buzón de mensajes de Instagram.

Si bien había iniciado por una historia que el ruso había subido en medio de la red social, y el menor dio presencia con un pequeño comentario, pero una cosa llevó a la otra, y se volvió a una larga conversación de casi todo un día.

Desde ahí fue donde comenzaron a conocerse en serio. Hasta llevar su tiempo de convivencia fuera de mensajes de textos.

Para Georgi, Michele era alguien que podía mantener una postura madura ante los demás, que daba la impresión de alguien bien se podía cuidar solo, y que sabía manejar cualquier tipo de situación que pudiese parecer un conflicto. He ahí que realmente antes daba buen papel de hermano mayor, y por ende la gente no se atrevía a meterse ni con él ni con la hermosa Sara.

Por supuesto, las apariencias engañan mucho.

Claro, fuera de que podía no ser tan independiente sin su hermana, el italiano no era ningún tipo de persona que necesitaba que tomaran decisiones por él. Tanto en situaciones severas y de gran importancia como también en las más diminutas.

Pero de algo que ha notado, es que es insólito para él estar fuera sin la necesidad de estar alerta de quién pudiese venir a molestar.

No costaba no estar como una especie de guardián vigilando a cualquier varón que se encontrará cerca, estaba consciente que no habían quien proteger, pero a más de veces le ha admitido a Popovich que es extraño salir con alguien a quien es neutral y confiado, que incluso ni con el mismo Emil se ha llegado a acostumbrar del todo, a lo que pudo deducir.

Georgi recuerda ello como la primera buena impresión que Michele tenía de él.

Lo que el ruso también pudo notar, es que para cuando Michele se relajaba por completo, podía llegar a actuar menos malhumorado, hasta incluso seguir las bromas que él o Emil podían dar. También que ese gesto último para Crispino podía ser un punto límite pues en cuanto su risa suena más resonante, se avergüenza y trata de retenerla.

Una risa que quedó grabada en toda la persona de Georgi. Una melodía inigualable.

Otro modo que ve es cuando Michele se encuentra bien, su tono de voz es más suave, y su acento se oye de lo más exquisito, más que cuando normalmente habla –o grita–

De todas formas, a Georgi le fascina oír cada acento diferente, pero la de Michele causa cierto cosquilleo que bien podía asegurar que había sentido antes, pero aún así aseguraba que este pequeño sentimiento era único.

Todo aspecto de Michele le parecía único. Incluso las que ya conocía a simple vista. De sus más profundos secretos, su ceño fruncido era un gesto de lo más atractivo, y debe confesarse a sí mismo que por más que admire su faceta alegre, el nivel grave habitual que es acompañada de su fuerte carácter es lo que termina dándole esa gran imagen de hombre italiano lascivo. Le gustaba su personalidad, no era el más alegre, pero tampoco le daba pena demostrarlo, y por supuesto, Georgi admiraba su vitalidad y determinación.

Tenían gustos similares, música, patinadores a quien admiran, incluso en ropa; para Georgi le fue una sorpresa que Michele gustara de cierta vestimenta que bien un chico promedio no aceptaría por usar, claro le dice que aún siente pena por lucirlo en público, pero Georgi le ha transmitido la confianza suficiente para que la use cuando se ven.

No era la mejor persona, pero no era malo, Michele era un buen chico, una persona a quien probablemente le necesites paciencia, pero que podría asegurar que valdría la pena. 

A Georgi le parecía hasta alguien a quien también deben de ver por él, que lo protejan y que no siempre sea el protector, porque por más mentalmente maduro que pueda llegar a ser, aún le faltan cosas por crecer, y que no siempre puede manejar solo. Necesita gente a su alrededor.

Mickey solo es un chico cualquiera, como todos. 

Y sin embargo, para Georgi, él es especial. Tan especial que cuando resuena su nombre o que su imagen se da a su cabeza, no puede evitar volver a sentir esa calidez que su corazón no emitía desde hace tiempo.

Michele Crispino se había vuelto esa persona importante en quien se pudo apoyar y pudo salir del hoyo negro en su vida.

*************

—Espero Yakov no note que vine a distraer, estoy seguro que me sermonea sin importar que sea un invitado.

—Bueno, mientras no seas invitado por él, te aseguro que es capaz de hasta restringirte la visita a San Petersburgo si te ve por aquí.

Una risa leve salió de parte de Michele, que se encontraba recargado en la orilla de la pista de patinaje, el mismo donde se encontraba la unidad rusa, entrenados por Yakov.

Esa vez, Georgi no había sido el propósito principal de la visita de Michele a Rusia, sino que este tuvo el ofrecimiento de ir a ayudar a su amigo checo a la mudanza hacia allí, precisamente este haría un cambio de entrenador, uniéndose al equipo de Feltsman en el patinaje.

A Georgi no le tomó de sorpresa la llegada de Nekola, pero sí la de Michele, el cual con su presencia fue suficiente para que el ruso detuviera su entrenamiento para saludar a su amigo.

Además, no podía perder su oportunidad de disfrutar una vez más la compañía de un Crispino risueño.

_Dios, es tan lindo._

—¿Cuando piensas irte? Esta noche los chicos quieren organizarle una fiesta de bienvenida a Emil, sería bueno que vinieras.

—Mi vuelo es mañana a las 8:40 de la mañana —La sonrisa de Mickey disminuye lentamente— Podría ir, pero no me gustaría amanecer crudo.

—Con tu presencia ahí es más que suficiente, aunque sea en corto tiempo —Le revolvió los cabellos castaños.

Michele emitió el primer gruñido del día, o por lo menos desde que se encontró con el mayor; Apartó la mano pálida, sin mucha fuerza.

—Sabes que no me gusta eso. Y no molestes, que luego no voy a su fiesta.

Georgi decidió ni siquiera contestar al reproche del italiano, realmente quería verlo esa noche. 

Las competencias del próximo Grand Prix estaban más cerca que nunca, por ende Yakov por supuesto no dejaba que los chicos se distrajeran con nada, y sabía que tanto Georgi como Victor eran los que más debían de dar por ya estar casi cerca de sus retiros, así que eso causaba que ni en redes sociales tuviesen tiempo de navegar.

Y en lo que respecta al de cabellos azabaches, le parecía casi una tortura no hablar mucho con el italiano.

Agradece lo comprensible que el menor puede llegar a ser, y ahora esa paciencia puede brindar frutos, a qué ese día podrán pasar la tarde juntos a lado de sus demás amigos, para brindarle una buena bienvenida al checo y que se sienta como en casa.

Así también, los rusos pueden relajarse un poco luego de mucho entrenamiento.

…..

Habían realizado todo en el nuevo apartamento de Emil, luego del entrenamiento, entre Mila, Victor, Yuri y Katsuki fueron a decorar y preparar todo para lo que faltaba.

El convivio se dio de una manera espectacular. Emil había recibido todo de buena manera, y para su fortuna, parecía que podría adaptarse muy bien al repentino cambio de vida que tendría ahora.

Georgi había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Nekola, quizás no como sabía que Michele lo conocía, pero no dudaba que el rubio era un buen tipo, a quien probablemente podrías confiar en cualquier cosa. Estaba consciente que su presencia en el equipo aligeraría mejor el ambiente, así como Yuuri, quien ya llevaba tiempo con ellos.

Y sabía que Michele también apoyaba al barbudo hombre con esta decisión. Aunque durante la fiesta se le vio un poco aislado.

Al principio no había notado mucha diferencia de su seriedad habitual, aunque conforme pasaba la tarde, el italiano simplemente ya no se encontraba hablando con nadie, ni siquiera con Emil, pero este último estaba muy animado hablando con Mila, como si fueran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Hubo un punto en el que ni siquiera lo veía sentado, aunque probablemente se encuentre en el baño, no sabía, se había distraído ayudando a Víctor a poner las cervezas en la hielera.

Y para cuando se dispuso a buscarlo de casualidad en una de las habitaciones, lo vio en el balcón.

Parecía haber terminado una llamada, una que probablemente no lo dejó del todo mejor, la mirada de recelo hacia el aparato telefónico se podía ver desde donde el ruso estaba.

Lentamente se acercó, y salió, tomando de sorpresa al menor, que aún así no cambió mucho su estado.

—Me extrañó no verte con el parlanchín. —Decía entre risas el ruso, refiriéndose al checo— ¿Sucedió algo?

—Oh, no. Solo… Llamaba a Sara. —Mickey mordía su labio inferior— Se me olvidó hacerlo desde que llegué aquí.

Georgi asentía, quedando a lado del italiano, a lo que se recargaba en el balcón, y miraba el cielo estrellado que comenzaba apenas. 

Michele hizo lo mismo.

—Ella se encontraba con su novio. —Aclaraba Crispino— Lo conocí hace un mes.

—Sí, creo me mencionaste algo de estar nervioso de estropear una ¿Cena? —Rió— Suponía que era eso, aunque de todas formas estaba en duda.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho. —Michele recibió una negativa por parte del otro, sabía que estaba ocupado— Pero bueno, todo salió bien, al menos no resultó ser un patán. Me alegra que ella esté en buenas manos.

Georgi palmeó su espalda con cierto orgullo. Desde hace tiempo que Michele había superado esa necesidad exagerada de proteger a Sara. Si bien aún estaba al pendiente en ella y seguían hablando, pero le podía decir que él también tenía otras cosas más en qué pensar. 

Cómo en aquello que lo tenía tan alejado de la realidad, y no le permitía disfrutar de la velada.

Sabía que Sara no era la causante de eso, ella estaba bien, pero Georgi aún podía percibir que el menor estaba abstraído por algo, y no tenía porqué dudar de que haya dicho lo de su novio.

—Georgi, ¿crees que alguien se pueda llegar a fijar en alguien como yo?

La pregunta había irrumpido la intención que el ruso ya tenía de preguntar sobre el bienestar del moreno, cambiando drásticamente el estado de ánimo.

Pero ahora era más sencillo para el de piel pálida deducir que podía tener el otro.

—¿Fijarse en ti? —Trató de no sonar incrédulo— ¿En… En el sentido romántico?

Michele emitió un gruñido.

—Si, estúpido. Ya sabes… —Con una de sus manos daba ademán a sí mismo— ¿Crees que soy alguien a quien pueda ser del gusto de alguien?

Era evidente que el italiano hablaba totalmente en serio, más que porque él no era de hacer bromas, también era el hecho de que era un tema que no hablaban mucho, sino es que nada en lo absoluto. Ni siquiera porque Georgi se podía ser conocido como un hombre romántico, en el sentido de que le gustaban las cosas de amor, desde películas de todo público y tipos de subgénero, y cuando uno de sus amigos o compañeros mencionaba algo sobre citas y esas cosas.

Y recalcando eso último, lo chocante para el ruso ahora, es que la emoción era lo que menos se le estaba presentando en esos momentos.

Quien estaba insólito era él.

—Misha, ¿hay alguien que te guste?

No supo si fue por la mención del apodo que poco Georgi acostumbra a llamar al italiano, o por la pregunta en sí lo que provocó que el otro se ruborice. Otra prueba de que esto no era un juego.

Y tenía sentido, ese tema era inusual en él, demasiado que lo tenía totalmente fuera de sí, por eso no era algo que Michele pudiera hablarlo en cualquier otro momento.

¿Pero por cuánto tiempo lo llevaba guardado?

—B-Bueno, probablemente… N-No estoy seguro. —Rascó su nuca, ya no presenció los ojos violáceos centrados en él— Es… es alguien especial, me gusta pasar el tiempo con él, y es buen chico.

_Así que se trata de un hombre._

Georgi no estaba mejor con esa información. No era homofobo ni nada, tuvo la suerte de no seguir la mentalidad que las leyes de Rusia quería imponer, además que fue de ayuda la relación de Víctor y Yuuri en ser mucho más abierto a las posibilidades de encontrar el amor.

Incluso para él mismo.

Sin embargo, seguía un poco alarmado en esta situación con Michele, no sabía porqué, pero tenía la necesidad de saber de quién se trataba… Aunque no sentía que fuese para bien.

¿Quién era el chico que cautivó a su amigo?

—B-Bueno, mejor olvídalo, ¿Si? Quizás no es el mejor momento —Mickey retrocedió unos centímetros más lejos del mayor— Además, se supone que debemos estar con los demás, no es algo con importancia…

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la habitación, pero quedó parado en el centro al haber sido retenido por la mano de Georgi, que lo obligó con tal acción a qué volvieran a mirarse.

Mantuvieron silencio por unos segundos, ninguno se veía desesperado, a lo mucho Mickey algo ansioso porque el ruso seguía sosteniendo su mano.

Lentamente fue atraído de nuevo hacia el balcón. Estaba extrañado, pero no dudó en dejarse llevar un poco.

—¿Gosha…?

La conmoción volvió dentro de sí en Georgi, oír su mote nunca le había causado un sentimiento tan agradable como ahora que Michele lo hizo.

Con la misma mano que sostenía la del menor, se fue guiando hacia la mejilla. Acarició los pómulos, el contorno de las sienes, y su admiración hacia el brillo que resaltaba más sus ojos nunca había sido tan embelesador. 

Apenas y pudo formar una sonrisa, todavía no podía relajarse con la noticia del posible interés de Mickey hacia alguien, pero ahora estaba dedicando más importancia a los sentimientos del menor. 

Después de todo, no había respondido aún a su primera pregunta.

—Eres capaz de atraer hasta a quien menos te imaginas, Michele. Eres un hombre hermoso. Tu atractivo es más de lo que te imaginas. 

El corazón de Georgi había exaltado con un agraciado sentir, no podía asegurar que es lo que podría pensar exactamente Crispino, pero con el simple paso a más acceso de vista hacia sus orbes preciosos lo hizo creer que sus palabras habían causado posiblemente el efecto ameno que él esperaba.

Pero lentamente el efecto lleno de felicidad se estaba agotando, Michele tocó la mano que le tocaba el rostro, y su vista cambiaba de dirección.

—Seguro lo dices solo porque eres mi amig…

—Que tremenda tontería, Michele, ¿Crees que sería capaz de darte falsas ilusiones después de todo lo que pasamos? 

La atención completa volvió a él, por aquellas palabras, y porque acto seguido de eso, el ruso dió uso de su mano libre para tocar la parte contraria del rostro del menor. 

Por necesidad, quizás, se acercó más a Mickey, como queriendo que este no tratara de negarse a lo que quería hacerle entender.

A que viera la realidad.

—No te menosprecies, Mishka. Tú querías una respuesta, y te la estoy dando, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón te digo que eres el chico más hermoso y fuerte que he conocido en mi vida, tienes cualidades tanto buenas como malas, pero eso no te hace peor, y mucho menos alguien quien no merezca ser amado, amado como lo hace el novio de Sara a ella, como Victor ama a Yuuri, y como yo a…

Paró en seco al tratar de analizar lo que estaba por decir. 

¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza?

—¿C-Cómo tú… a quien?

Pero ahora lo comprendía todo.

No supo qué tanto se había dejado llevar por lo que dentro de sí mismo pedía ser expresado a gritos, eran tantas emociones resguardadas desde hace tiempo, sentimientos que nunca se había considerado pensar por el hecho de que no daba la suficiente importancia de hablar.

Porque era sobre ese tema inusual.

Amor. Georgi sentía amor, después de mucho tiempo, ese sentimiento estaba volviendo a él.

¿Pero valía la pena expresarlo todo?

—Cómo… Cómo yo a…

Las palabras no le eran posible salir, pero en cuanto volvió a la noción fuera de sus pensamientos perdidos, de repente… La distancia estaba más acortada que antes.

—Michele…

Ambas manos estaban fijas en los costados del rostro que de nuevo se teñía, pero no se encontraba negado a eso, por lo que para el mayor le fue motivado a seguir acercándose.

De un momento a otro los labios del italiano estaban siendo una tentación para él.

Había logrado solamente rozar un poco tan fácilmente, el ruido de la puerta en la habitación impidió más que eso.

Emil se quedó un poco pasmado, mirando a los otros dos hombres en el balcón del lugar.

Rápidamente Georgi retiró sus extremidades fuera del moreno rostro que no dejaba de sentirse acalorado por el pequeño momento de tensión; De a pocos Michele se abrazaba a sí mismo demasiado nervioso.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

El ruso alzó una ceja ante el humor un poco más… sereno que el checo presentó de repente. Hasta al abrir la puerta el rubio se había visto ansioso. 

También podía ver incomodidad en su semblante, aunque eso podía ser comprensible, después de detectar lo que él y el italiano estaban por hacer.

También podía verlo en el chico a su lado.

—N-No lo haces, eh… V-Voy contigo…

Georgi estaba por querer detenerlo nuevamente, pero Mickey fue más rápido al llegar con Nekola.

Aún y cuando Michele salió de ahí, el rubio se quedó mirando hacia donde se había ido, volviendo su mirada con el mayor. Lo vio tragar un poco de saliva, pero nuevamente fijaba un modo nada habitual en él.

—¿Hay algo de lo que me deba preocupar?

Incluso su voz sonaba igual a su seriedad, aunque nada amenazante, o no para Georgi.

A pesar de que para el ruso la posición de Emil era algo nuevo de ver, tampoco podía parecerle injusta. Después de todo era también amigo de Mickey, hasta de más tiempo que él. 

Y podía asegurar que hasta el mismo checo tenía sentimientos por él, pero era de esas cosas que para nadie era una sorpresa, así como tampoco era para discutirse.

… Ahora todo tenía sentido.

—Probablemente no sea el indicado para responderte eso.

Se mordió la lengua inmediatamente. Había sonado un poco frustrado, por no decir molesto, que fue lo que sintió de un momento a otro luego de llegar a la conclusión de lo que pasó recientemente con Crispino.

Se tocó el puente de su nariz, tomando un gran respiro antes de adentrarse a la habitación, más cerca para ver a Emil.

—Disculpa, Emil, es solo… Uh, supongo que estoy cansado. El entrenamiento es más duro para mí, ahora que pronto me retiro. —Le miró, más relajado— Aunque bueno, esto te puede servir como advertencia de lo que se viene.

Pudo sentirse más liberado cuando también Emil rebajó sus hombros en signo de relajación. Asintiendo a su comentario.

—Lo sé, pero ya estoy mentalmente preparado.

Ya no sonaba tan severo como hace segundos, lo que para Georgi fue una señal de que podía librarse de ahí. Pasó por un lado del más alto, palmeando su hombro, antes de salir de la habitación.

No había mentido, había sido un día agitado para él, tanto físico como emocional.

Demasiado emocional.

Tomaría una cerveza y luego se iría a descansar.

Tuvo tan fijo su propósito, que no se dispuso a encontrar a Michele, cuya presencia de todas formas ya no se encontraba mucho por ahí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antes de averiguar el resultado de su propia situación amorosa, Georgi analiza otros puntos del desamor.

Un mes había pasado.

Un mes desde aquella fiesta de bienvenida. Desde que descubrió sus más profundos sentimientos románticos.

Y desde que él estuvo a punto de besar a Michele.

Un mes… Desde que no se han hablado en lo absoluto.

Por supuesto él no lo había querido así, aunque bien sus pensamientos de esa noche lo habían retenido un poco. Tuvo la intención de querer hablar con el italiano; sin embargo tampoco podía dejar de lado el entrenamiento, excusa o no, eso había interferido un poco.

Sabía que esto no solo era de él, pero Michele tampoco había hecho nada para llamar su atención, ni siquiera cuando después de ese día se había regresado a su país natal se tomó el valor de despedirse. Además, se había ido temprano en la mañana, y no tuvo oportunidad ni para desearle buenos días. 

Pero bueno, patrañas a otro lado.

¿No podían enojarse con él? ¡No era fácil asimilar que tienes sentimientos amorosos por tu amigo! 

No borra el acontecimiento de intentar besarlo al mismo momento que se dió cuenta, pero luego de eso se había arrepentido de haberlo hecho. No lo creyó indicado, porque no había dicho nada al respecto.

En fin, si fue lo correcto o no, ese no había sido el único problema.

¿Qué opinaría Michele al respecto?

Las probabilidades de ser correspondido podrían ser nulas, y más cuando el italiano ya tenía sentimientos por alguien más, y fácilmente creería que no se trataba de él porque, vamos, Michele será despistado, pero no tanto como para hablarle sobre el chico que le gusta al mismo.

Aunque la pequeña pizca de esperanza se conservaba en una pequeña parte de su mente. Bien el menor aún no estaba tan seguro sobre lo que sentía por el otro chico, y también se daba oportunidad por la simple razón de que el otro no se intentó apartar cuando estaban por besarlo.

Eso podía ser interpretado perfectamente por el asombro, si el mismo ruso había estado de igual manera, aún y siendo él quien actuó en primer lugar.

… De tan solo volver a recordar ese momento inesperado, sus sentidos dejaban de funcionar para el presente. Su mente vagaba, se conectaba con cada latido de su corazón sensible que aumentaba mucho más, y podía sentir esas típicas cursilerías que tanto los enamorados mencionan tener, desde las mariposas en el estómago, hasta volar por los aires hasta las nubes.

¿Cómo se habría sentido si ese beso se hubiera completado?

—¡Georgi, concéntrate! ¡Tu rutina ya está perdiendo sentido!

El llamado enfadado de Yakov lo pateó fuera de sus sueños despierto, al punto de causar una caída que lo dejó completamente tirado en el hielo.

Duró varios segundos ahí, casi minutos de no ser porque Mila se acercó a ayudarlo, sonriéndole con gracia, antes de golpearlo levemente para retirar rastro de hielo ligero en su ropa.

En cuanto Yakov descuido su atención de Popovich para hablar con Víctor, la pelirroja aprovechó para hablar un poco con él.

—Sea lo que sea que estés pensando, tienes que solucionarlo. Ya llevas mucho así.

Georgi asintió, aunque no era tan convincente, por lo menos no para Babicheva. Lo pudo notar.

—En serio Gosha. —Se tornó más seria— Si se trata de un nuevo interés, no tengas miedo a volver a empezar. 

De cierta forma eso lo impresionó poco, aunque nada fuera de lugar, considerando que siempre era los temas románticos que lo tenían ido, y sus compañeros se acostumbraron a eso.

No obstante, no podía dar una determinación aún.

Probablemente era eso. Miedo.

Había luchado demasiado contra sus propios demonios para superar a Anya, ahora afortunadamente se encontraba de lo más tranquilo incluso después de ver una foto de su boda, pero se llevó un largo proceso de su vida para llegar a eso.

No quería imaginarse que sentiría si Michele lo rechazaba, o peor, que no volvieran a hablarse por la incomodidad de sus emociones. No quería perder la hermosa relación que ya habían formado. No quería perderlo de ninguna manera.

… Se agitó un poco, golpeando levemente su mejilla para despabilar esos pensamientos negativos. No podía dejarse llevar de nuevo por la negatividad. 

Michele no sería así.

Patinó hacia la salida de la pista, fue directo a una banca, se encontraba su bolsa deportiva a un lado, de ahí sacó una botella de agua y bebió de ella.

Había sido seguido por Mila, se sentó a su lado mientras miraba aún hacia la pista.

—No quiero que esa persona se aleje de mí.

Recibió una negativa de la pelirroja. Cómo si esas palabras fueran suficientes para comprender la situación.

—No lo hará. —Dijo, bastante confiada— No sé quién sea, pero estoy segura que no es otra Anya. Dudo que seas demasiado idiota como para encontrarte a una igual a ella. —Pensó un poco— Hasta Michele no te dejaría.

Agradece que la chica en ese momento no lo estuviera viendo, su sonrojo había aparecido en cuanto ella mencionó al italiano.

Por supuesto que tenía razón.

Michele podía ser muchas cosas, pero definitivamente no sería alguien egoísta, no como su ex novia. Independientemente de si le corresponde o no, él no haría nada para lastimarlo, así como él no lo forzará a cambiar sus sentimientos en caso de que su amistad no diera para algo más que eso.

—Sólo aclaren bien las cosas. La comunicación es muy importante en cualquier tipo de relación, sean de amigos o pareja.

Asintió de acuerdo a eso; la falta de comunicación fue una de las razones que llevó al quiebre su noviazgo pasado. Si quería arreglar las cosas con Crispino, tenía que ser lo más claro posible. 

Y sabía que tenía que actuar de una buena vez si no quería dejar por más tiempo perdido.

Seguía el temor. No podía descartar las posibles opciones de que hubiese un desacuerdo, pero al menos trataría de que si las cosas terminaran, no fuera de la peor manera.

Aunque después de las palabras alentadoras, ya no veía del todo las últimas opciones con alta posibilidad.

—¿Qué tan loco crees que se vuelva Yakov si le pido tres días libres?

**********

Sus idas a Italia habían sido demasiado contadas. Cuando él y Michele acordaban en verse, normalmente era el castaño quien tomaba la iniciativa de viajar hacia Rusia, y Georgi había creído que con más razón podía hacerlo, ahora que Emil también se encontraba ahí.

Pero bueno, recordando la situación en la que es el porqué se encontraba en el país no tan desconocido.

De todas formas no es como si no supiera donde vivía Mickey, y aún así le había pedido la dirección a Sara para confirmar, obviamente pidiendo que no dijera nada, sacando la excusa de que quería darle una "sorpresa" a su hermano.

Aunque no era tan falso del todo.

Había querido llegar con algo, a pesar de su principal prioridad, no quería ir con las manos vacías.

Pensó en flores, una caja de chocolates, pero en pocos segundos después de procesarlo, se había dado un golpe mental.

_ ¡Aún no es momento de pensar de esa forma! _

Luego de reprocharse a sí mismo, optó por unos cafés y algunas galletas.

Cuando llegó, estando en frente de su puerta de apartamento, aún se tomó el tiempo de practicar un poco, tampoco es que podía decir con simpleza que había ido para confesarse y esperar una respuesta definitiva.

Bien, no salió nada en concreto, pero al menos sabía lo que iba a evitar, suficiente para él, así que dos minutos después, tocó la puerta.

_ Espero no me lance el café en la cara.  _

Para cuando abrieron la puerta, una cara malhumorada fue lo que lo recibió, salvo el "Que se le ofrece" fue cosa aparte, nada concorde, sino un tenue modo, suficiente para la educación.

Y al ver que se trataba del ruso, la sorpresa fue reflejada ahora.

Su boca se abría por lo mismo, aunque no dijo nada, o Georgi de todos modos no se espero mucho, alzando los cafés con una mano.

—Sorpresa.

Los violetas de Michele rodaron. Pero se permitió sonreír por un solo momento, y luego se llevó las manos a la cintura.

—Si que lo fue, pero… ¿Por qué estás aquí? 

Tomó esa pregunta con la misma sorpresa a cómo lo miró primeramente, y no como si no quisiera que estuviese allí.

—Creo que hay algo que aclarar.

Primero quería decirle sobre los mensajes no contestados, pero tampoco quería sonar como desesperado. No lo era, y aparte no quería dar tanto rodeo. 

Se percató que Michele se hizo a un lado, y fue pasado. Espero a que el mismo moreno le indicara que pusiera las cosas en la mesa. 

No es que fueran directo a la conversación. Michele se tomó el tiempo de sacar un pequeño plato para poner las galletas y sentarse junto a su amigo a comerlas con el café que trajo.

Había jurado sudar frío cuando Mickey dió el primer sorbo, esperando que la bebida cargada no estuviera fría, porque si de algo sabía de ley, es que una de las cosas que más detesta Michele Crispino es el café frío.

Gracias a dios que le dió una oportunidad más, cuando el menor asintió en ademán de que estaba rico.

Al menos no lo arruinó con el primer paso.

—Está delicioso. —Alzaba una ceja con otra probada— No recuerdo haber comprado de este.

—Bueno, fui a la cafetería que más bonita me pareció —Rió con cierta pena al haber sido dejado por la estética de la tienda— Bueno fue que no metí la pata.

Michele negó. con la luz iluminando la sala, el ruso se dió cuenta que ya le había dado un pequeño bajón a la bebida, y había comido pocas galletas.

—Siempre suelo comprar el café en otra parte de la ciudad, de todas formas. Así que no me hubiera molestado aún si trajeras café frío.

Bueno, Georgi ya se sentía más libre con esa reacción.

Se mantuvieron callados por un largo minuto, degustando de las galletas y el café que casi por ello es que el azabache se olvidaba de lo que venía principalmente allí.

Pero alcanzó a estremecer por imprevisto a qué Michele dejó escapar un largo suspiro para después dejar su café a un lado.

—Mira, sé que no hemos hablado nada, y no me voy a excusar, ni siquiera el entrenamiento me ha tenido tan ocupado. 

Fue el castaño quien inició la plática; con un alivio, y los nervios fuera de su sistema, Popovich dio paso solo a la intriga para lo que el menor tuviera que decir.

—Yo… Supongo que me aterré un poco, cuando te acercaste me sacaste de lugar, y… Estaba confundido. De hecho, aún lo estoy un poco. —Dio su mirada de reojo hacia el mayor— Nos íbamos a besar, ¿no es así?

Esa inseguridad en las palabras del menor hacían que el ruso estremeciera, inevitablemente viajó al recuerdo del balcón.

Podría haberse molestado de que el italiano haya dudado a último momento, pero no fue así. No podía negar que él también se había cuestionado demasiado su propio actuar, así que solo le quedó asentir para confirmar.

Pero eso no era suficiente.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Michele.

El rubor apareció enseguida de haberse confesado. Volvía a estar nervioso, pero había generado la suficiente determinación para no distraerse con eso y seguir sin ninguna traba.

De cierta manera el sonrojo del italiano fue lo que lo motivó un poco más, así que no, no iba a dar más palabrerío innecesario y escupirá todo.

—No es algo de lo que estuve ocultando desde hace tiempo, no antes de esa noche. —Frunció su ceja— Creo que fue el hecho de haberme molestado al saber que estabas interesado en alguien, y sabes que sería el primero en estar feliz cuando las relaciones amorosas de mis amigos prosperan. 

Su valor crecía, tanto que soltó la galleta que se había estado comiendo, y con esa misma mano pálida fue tocando la morena que reposaba en la mesa, a un lado del café aún caliente.

—Es… Es obvio que esto no cambiaría nada, seguiré apoyándote, sea quien sea el tipo que te gusta, porque si te hace feliz, no me importa nada más. Te mereces eso.

La verdad era que no estaba seguro de eso, probablemente a lo mucho podría llegar a llorar y volver a la rutina temporal de la bebida alcohólica y romper dieta, no lo tenía bastante claro, pero aún así confiaba que ese mismo amor lo motivara a pensar que Michele merecía lo mejor, que lo quería lo suficiente para permitir que fuese feliz con alguien más.

—Misha, quiero que…

Su mano había sido apartada, pero realmente no había sido para mal. Acompañado de la otra, Michele lo había atraído del rostro para posar sus labios sobre los suyos. Rápidamente todo eso había pasado para que el ruso no prosiguiera en su discurso cursi.

Y él no podía estar más que exaltado por eso.

Estaba dudoso, muy dudoso, no entendía qué mierdas estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero realmente no podía pensar con claridad exacta, no ahora, la suavidad de los labios del italiano lo estaban enloqueciendo. Bien ya podía darse por muerto. 

Pero primero...

Mando al carajo todo y correspondió sin trabas, ni más. Aprovechó la cercanía para tener sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del menor, y sus ojos iban ocultándose gracias a sus párpados para concentrarse mejor en el goce de aquel beso imprevisto.

Podía decirse que era el primer beso, de ambos, el de Georgi con un hombre, y el de Michele, de toda su vida. 

Por eso mismo es que no era un beso tan espectacular, o no uno profundo, no habían abierto los labios, y Georgi no se atrevió ni siquiera, no después de detectar el pequeño temblor que Mickey emitía en medio de sus manos que iban deslizándose a los hombros contrarios, y la verdad no había mucho movimiento de su parte, así que no hizo nada para aumentar intensidad, no quería asustarlo tampoco.

Sin embargo, seguía siendo perfecto. A pesar de lo cerrado que se encontraban, logro percibir ese sabor amargo del café negro que tanto el italiano degustaba sin cansancio, combinado con la almendra de la galleta. Un conjunto de sabores exquisitos, indicado para un beso.

¿Michele estará sintiendo lo mismo? ¿Estará sintiendo desfallecer su corazón, así como él lo estaba haciendo?

¿Lo habrá besado… Porque también le gustaba?

Oh no, la magia se estaba perdiendo.

El golpe de realidad regresaba a sus sentidos. Y para cuando se había dado cuenta, sus labios ya habían sido abandonados.

No había dado una reacción específica. Cerca podía suponer que estaba perplejo, y quizás eso ayudaba a parecer que fue por la sorpresa que aún no le cabía en sí, que le parecía increíble que Crispino lo haya besado.

Pero también estaba más perdido que nunca.

¿Por qué lo había llevado a hacer eso?

—¿Gosha? —Michele parecía no haber quitado aún su modo embelesado; en sus dedos rozaba la mandíbula del de cabellos azabaches, casi poco, como si temiera tocar por completo— ¿Que sucede?

Miró fijamente los orbes violetas, la calidez invadió su pecho cuando de ahí notaba la de Michele, y la pizca de adoración a sus faciales, lo que lo hicieron sentir bien.

Pero… Aún así faltaba algo.

—Por… ¿Por qué me besaste, Mich?

Ahora la incredulidad cambiaba todo, y lentamente su característico ceño fruncido decoraba el estado de ánimo del italiano, así también la mueca disgustada.

—¿C-Cómo qué por qué? Y-Yo…

Georgi espero respuesta, pero en largos segundos lo único que obtuvo fue una carga de confusiones y dudas que daba por la cabeza del menor. Había desviado su mirada, separándose de él para gruñir y recargar sus brazos en la mesa, y después su mentón encima de estás.

Bastante bueno para ser verdad.

Se recargo en su silla, dejando salir lo que parecía un poco de aire detenido luego de haber hablado. Pasó una mano por su rostro, necesitaba relajarse.

Miraba el techo, por lo que no se había dado cuenta de la mirada de reojo de su amigo.

—¿No te gusto que te besara?

Velozmente volvió hacia Crispino, alzando una ceja mientras negaba.

—No, no es eso… —Se despegó del respaldo. Sonrió lo más que se permitió— Es obvio que me gustó. Creo que fue justo como lo había imaginado.

Su corazón saltaba de la alegría al haber causado más sonrojo en Michele, también el que haya tratado de ocultarlo.

Se agitó internamente, no podía desviar el tema.

—Aún así, creo que lo que importa es lo que tú piensas.

Con lentitud Mickey también se incorporó para ver mejor, y dar el entendimiento de que estaba preparado para aclarar las cosas.

—Bueno, a mi me gustó, o bueno… No me pareció tan malo… P-Para ser el primero.

Eso era una cosa más. Michele había dicho no haber besado a nadie antes. Prácticamente era inexperto –De todas formas lo había comprobado–, así que realmente no sabía con exactitud si gustar de eso generaba a que el mayor le gustaba también.

Bueno, como no pudo resolverse a sí mismo, optó por no mencionar ese detalle a Michele.

Cuando volvió a sí, notó que el italiano había permanecido en silencio. Su ceño estaba levemente doblado, quizás estaba pensando las cosas con exactitud, o ya habría encontrado la conclusión a lo que pasaba.

Georgi dudó, en pocos niveles. Tenía más ansias de que su tortura acabará y la aceleración a su corazón se tranquilizara. Así que fue directo...

—No me besaste porque correspondes a mis sentimientos, ¿verdad?

Recibió primero un gemido soso. Ahora fue el turno del menor de arrastrar su rostro con su mano. Negó poco a poco, aunque no daba por hecho que fuese un absoluto "no" a su pregunta.

—Yo… Yo pensé que sí, o bueno… —Juntó sus manos, haciendo que jugara con sus pulgares— Realmente me gustó el que dijeras que… q-que me amabas, fue lindo, me hizo sentir bien. 

Georgi trató de reprimir una sonrisa embobada de la ternura que Michele inconscientemente podía dar, y más enloquecido quería estar porque él era la razón de su sentir.

Pero no podía adelantarse, así que quedó quieto, y solo le ofreció una leve caricia fugaz en la mejilla oscura por el rubor al italiano, más seguro cuando no la rechazó ni se quejó de ello.

Los dedos seguían luchando entre sí, Mickey había dado varias reacciones leves, y una duda más se cruzaba. Hastiado tal vez era la palabra correcta para su estado. 

El amor podía ser bastante complicado en ciertas veces, sobretodo si era uno nuevo en eso.

Realmente estaba tratando de digerir bien y perfectamente sus sentimientos, y las emociones que todo lo que acababa de pasar le generaron. 

—Quizás… quizás solo era eso. 

Rascaba su nuca, su vergüenza era más evidente, aún seguía pensando, pero su porte determinado demostraba que había llegado a una conclusión, así que Georgi solo quedó más nervioso.

—Te besé por la emoción y lo que me habías causado, pero no puedo asegurar que correspondo tu amor por completo. E-Está la otra persona de la que te hable, y en verdad lo he considerado mucho —Su rubor inundó todo, hasta sus orejas. Su sonrisa aparecía— También ha estado a mi lado, en todo momento me hace sentir feliz, y cuando hablamos es cálido porque...

Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de mirar al ruso en lo que hablaba, un pequeño aire lúgubre emitía en todo alrededor de éste. Con la mirada perdida hacia la mesa y el café frente suyo.

Quizás hubiera sido suficiente un "No te quiero" a qué fuera tan detallista con lo que sentía tanto por él como por el otro chico.

Michele inmediatamente cubrió su boca con una mano, desviando su mirada mucho más apenado, y molesto consigo mismo, con su otra extremidad libre, tocó el hombro del mayor en modo de disculpa.

—L-Lo siento Georgi...

Bueno, pensándolo mejor, había recibido sus palabras con bastante calma, a comparación del ataque masivo que Anya descaradamente le soltó con tremenda fotografía de ella junto a su amante, lo de Michele había sido algo bastante pacífico. 

También ayudó el hecho de haber reaccionado "a tiempo", antes de haber regresado a la fase soñadora y haberse dejado llevar por su corazón que se tomó libertad de más. Repitiendo, como pasó con Anya.

Retiró cada sentimiento afligido de su sistema. Al menos ya no tenía que mortificarse con que Mickey lo detestara por quererlo. Fue como si algo en él soltara cierto peso acumulado, porque la duda lo consumía al punto de que no le permitía sentir demás emociones por la duda.

¿Que si se sentía inquieto? En efecto, pero había sido menos que hace segundos. Se encontraba bien, así que no había manera en la que podía mirar mal al italiano.

Ciertamente no pensaba hacerlo de todas formas.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sensible?

—No hay ningún problema en lo absoluto, Misha. —Tuvo un pensamiento rápido, y después le sonrió con cariño sincero— De hecho, creo que ha sido el rechazo más adorable que he recibido en mi vida.

Había sido noqueado en su hombro, lo suficientemente fuerte como para tocarlo y soltar un diminuto "ouch", aunque en ningún momento su sonrisa se deshacía.

—No soy adorable, estúpido. —Insultó, sin ninguna consideración, por más que hace un minuto lo haya rechazado.

Cómo si al ruso no le importara el maltrato del menor, se acercó a abrazarlo, ocultando su rostro en uno de sus hombros.

—La verdad es que tenía miedo de que las cosas hubiesen acabado mal, y me refiero a que… Terminaras distanciado de mí porque yo te quisiera cómo tú quieres a otro.

Bien, admitía que había sonado demasiado dramático en aquella última parte, y demasiado tarde se había arrepentido de decirlas, aunque tenía la esperanza de que Michele que bien lo conocía supiera que no fue en serio, o no del todo.

Para su fortuna, y su alegría, había sido correspondido; A Michele no le gustaban mucho los abrazos. Creo que por ese lado había disfrutado demasiado del beso de hace momentos, no acostumbraba a invadir su espacio personal, ni siquiera para fastidiarlo un poco.

Y ahora consiguió un segundo.

—De todos modos, como ya dije antes, lo que me importa es tu felicidad, y además, confío en que Emil te hará feliz de lo que ya lo hace como amigo.

La reacción no había sido inmediata. Aproximadamente se tomó casi un minuto para que Michele se separara, y lo viera exaltado y bastante rojo.

—¡¿C-Cómo demonios su-supiste que se trataba de…?! 

—No fue difícil descubrirlo cuando hablaste de "También ha estado a mi lado". No tienes amigos salvo él y yo.

Ocultó muy bien sus ganas de reír, y fue de ayuda que le asustara un poco que Michele apenas pudo resistir a pegarle.

Pensó en otros detalles detenidamente; era obvio, y no solo porque Emil fuera el primer amigo que el italiano tuvo, siempre sintió que había un tratado más… Especial con él. 

Se podía ver desde el momento en el que aceptaba los abrazos de este; Reconocía el hecho de que Emil no solía respetar mucho el espacio personal de Mickey, pero de todas formas no había demasiado problema por su parte, tal vez solo una mala cara, pero bien eso no significaba demasiado de lo que en realidad el italiano estuviera sintiendo. 

De igual forma, debía tomar en cuenta cuando este fue a ayudarlo a su mudanza a San Petersburgo, y en la fiesta de bienvenida, apostaba que no había sido el único que le pareció inusual que no se encontrara cerca del checo. Pero había asumido una probabilidad de que había sido causado por el pequeño arrebato de Mila, llamando casi todo el tiempo la atención de Emil, lo que hizo que Michele se pusiera un poco incómodo y se alejara del ambiente.

Y de ahí, generó a la plática del balcón, cuando el castaño se cuestionó sobre su persona.

Ahora que lo recalca una vez más, sentía pena. Habiendo que quizás su amigo se vio opacado por la pelirroja.

—Realmente no fue difícil asumir que era él.

Repitió, para molestar; La risa solo había resonado de su parte. El semblante de Michele había tomado más calma, pero no indicaba nada bueno.

No se lo habrá tomado en serio, ¿o si?

—No... eres el único a quien deje de hablar después de la fiesta.

Esa aclaración para Georgi no fue mejor a lo que había creído.

Michele tomó su café para beber, lo que causó que duras penas lo trasladara a su garganta al ya haberse enfriado, se levantó para ir a tirarlo al bote de basura que se encontraba en la cocina.

Georgi no tardó en seguirle, quedando detrás suyo justo.

—¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

Crispino negó rápidamente, quedando de lado en frente del mayor.

—No pasó nada… O bueno, quizás a él sí. No me ha hablado, ni escrito nada.

_ ¿Y por qué tú no lo hiciste?  _

Decidió no poner mucha atención a eso, mordió su labio para evitar sacar una risa burlona.

Había sonado más fastidiado que de otro modo, a lo que el de cabellos azabaches suponía que no era nada más que sus celos los que dominaban ahora en el menor, y dió al recuerdo del checo con la pelirroja.

Sonrió con gracia.

—No está saliendo con Mila, si es lo que quieres saber.

De nueva cuenta, las mejillas de Crispino iban siendo cubiertas por el color carmesí al haber sido descubierta su mente.

—¿Cómo sabes? Dices que fuera de la pista no hablas mucho con él.

—Pero recuerda que Mila si es cercana a mi, o al menos un poco más que Emil, y ni siquiera los veo muy juntos, solo para molestar un poco a Yuri.

—Quien sabe, p-probablemente han estado viéndose a escondidas.

Georgi dejó escapar un quejido sonoro; no era muy sano el que Michele se empeñaba en pensar lo peor, como si fuera una mejor opción que tratar de desviarlo y crear otro lado que lo mantuviera tranquilo. 

—Mila ya me habría dicho algo, y no la he oído hablar más que su envidia por Sara porque su novio es lo más hermoso del mundo mundial.

—Quieres tratar de calmarme, pero sacas el tema del novio de mi hermana.

Tenía un punto. Georgi se dio una palmada en la cabeza.

—Cierto, discúlpame.

Había callado, realmente no tenía mucho punto a su favor ni para ayudar a Michele a creer lo contrario.

Sobresaltó al sentir la cabeza recargada en su hombro. No pudo evitar que su corazón también se exaltara, pero se mantuvo al margen, y acarició los cabellos castaños.

—N-No quiero perderlo, Georgi. ¿En verdad crees que devuelva mis sentimientos? ¿O que pueda tolerarlos?

Aquello había sonado como un leve Deja vu. Tanto por algunas de las cosas que dijo el italiano, como comprender ese sentimiento de miedo a estropear algo tan hermoso como la amistad que había formado con esa persona tan especial.

Y también el que una vez más, estaba ahí para ayudarlo a mantenerse fuerte, y superar lo que tuviera que pasar, e ignorando sus propios deseos.

Sus amorosos deseos.

—Eso es un disparate, ¿sabes? Ni yo que no lo conozco demasiado pensaría que ignoraría lo que sientes, así que tranquilo. —Pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros del menor— No todos son tan mal nacidos como mi ex.

La risa encantadora de Michele había salido sin pena alguna; Su respuesta también había sido repetida, en todo sentido de ello.

Georgi solo se tomó unos pequeños momentos para seguir, manteniendo la cercanía para desalojar el sentimiento negativo de todo aquello que fue sin duda un mar de emociones.

En el resto de su estancia en Italia, conversaron mejor las cosas, acompañado de pequeñas bromas amistosas que solo entre ellos quedarían. 

************

—Vaya sorpresa, pensé que vendrías hasta mañana. 

Yuri había dejado de lado su celular. Recién se estaba retirando los patines, pues a su alrededor no había casi nadie ya.

Georgi solo le dió una sonrisa como saludo, dejando su mochila en una de las bancas. Ya vestía su ropa deportiva, así que este hizo la acción contraria del pequeño prodigio del patinaje.

Su regreso a Rusia había sido demasiado temprano, tanto que conservo energía suficiente para presentarse en la pista de patinaje para entrenar un poco.

Aunque probablemente no fue tan temprano para eso.

—El vuelo no fue tan pesado, y la verdad no quería quedarme en casa sin hacer nada, así que para compensar el posible dolor de cabeza que les habré causado por dejar al entrenador tan molesto, vine a dar la cara para entrenar un poco.

—Demasiado tarde tonto. 

Mila apareció detrás suyo, al momento que Georgi quería voltear a verla, fue recibido por un pequeño paño blanco.

—Yuri y yo iremos a comer algo, mejor déjalo para mañana.

—De haber sabido antes. —Rodó sus ojos en sarcasmo, encogiéndose de hombros después. le regresó el paño sudoroso a la pelirroja— Como sea, ya no tengo dinero más que para lo que queda de la semana.

—Tan idiota. —El de cabellos dorados le pasó un golpe pequeño en la cabeza al mayor en lo que pasaba a su lado— Bien, al menos no te quedarás solo, Emil se quedará una hora más.

Eso había llamado la atención de Georgi, fue gracias a eso que no puso mucha atención cuando Mila y Yuri se despidieron de él. Busco con la mirada al checo, y lo encontró al otro lado de la pista.

Aprovechando la ausencia de Feltsman para ver su teléfono.

El ruso apresuró en ponerse los patines, se introdujo dentro de la pista y comenzó a deslizarse.

Le bastó en llegar al centro del hielo para llamar la atención del menor. Este le sonrió y le saludó con una mano.

—Hey Georgi —Llamó amistoso, como costumbre— Regresaste, creí que vendrías hasta mañana.

—Pedí solo tres días —Aclaraba, llegando a la orilla, se recargo en esta misma, a un lado del rubio— Fueron pocos, pero la verdad es que los sentí como una eternidad, en serio. Necesitaba venir.

Emil rió, pero asentía, sabía a lo que se refería el ruso. Guardó su teléfono en su mochila y volvió a la pista.

—Bien, al menos me tienes para un rato más. 

—Genial, suficiente para hablar un poco. No acostumbramos a pasar tiempo juntos. 

Era verdad, y obviamente no tenía ningún inconveniente con Emil en lo absoluto, ni siquiera porque incluso un poco antes de volver a ver a Michele ya se había dado cuenta que era él quien tenía su pequeño corazón. Podía considerarse un chico celoso, pero no al extremo de querer ver a quien se supone que es tu "rival" en un modo más odioso.

Además, era imposible odiar a alguien como Emil Nekola. Prácticamente y muy fácil podía compararlo un poco con un cachorro juguetón, y confirmó más ese pensar al ver su sonrisa iluminada. Un indicio de que la idea mencionada le parecía bien para él.

El mejor amigo del hombre. 

—¿Por qué dejaste de hablar con Michele?

Algo dentro suyo había sentido un remordimiento por haber hecho que la sonrisa se borrara de a pocos, también causando que su mirada se retirara del mayor. Muy poco lograba ya ver ese azul oscuro de sus ojos.

Lentamente Emil patinó hacia delante, quedando en frente del ruso, mientras este se quedaba en la orilla, recargado.

—Es… Complicado.

¿Una excusa para no hablar? Típico.

—¿Demasiado como para dejar de hablarle en lo absoluto a Michele, sin siquiera darle señal de vida alguna? 

El abrir y cerrar de ojos del rubio fue expresión suficiente del pequeño asombro que sintió ante la hostilidad que el mayor había tomado para preguntarle eso.

Georgi resopló. Aquella situación no era de su incumbencia, lo sabía muy bien, estaba siendo idiota tal vez, un entrometido con algo que sabía que Michele no necesitaba ayuda para solucionar. 

Pero demonios, ¿cómo se supone que se quedaría de brazos cruzados cuando ese tonto estaba haciéndole daño al chico que amaba?

Mantuvo la tranquilidad necesaria para no sonrojarse al pensar en eso último

—No creí que fueras tan idiota. —Se mordió el labio después de que eso salió de su boca— Las cosas no se solucionan así, Nekola. Si odias a Michele por algo que hizo o piensa ¡pues dícelo! No lo tengas sin saber de ti.

No es que tampoco tuviera las ansias de golpear a Emil, no demasiado, quizás solo un pequeño empujón, y solo sería un intento fallido, después de todo la altura no era lo único en lo que el checo le ganaba.

Ahora sí maldijo a Nekola, por mantenerse mejor que uno, y más teniendo ventaja de su juventud.

—Yo… No sería capaz de odiar a Mickey.

Georgi sabía perfectamente que no era así.

Pero bueno, no había descartado la posibilidad, aún y si fuese la última opción que tenía en su mente de las tantas del porqué Emil estaba siendo estúpido. Se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó un poco con su mirada cyan.

—Y es por eso que yo me pregunto… ¿Por qué, entonces? 

El menor asintió, entendiendo a lo que quería el ruso, suspiró pesado e hizo que el más bajo se centrara más.

—Me aleje porque creí que sería lo mejor para… Ustedes.

Los orbes entre abiertos de Popovich terminaron por extenderse por completo ante tal confesión.

Emil comenzaba a ponerse rojo, solo un poco, así que era difícil identificar si era por el frío de la pista o por la vergüenza.

—Yo pensé que había algo entre tú y él, o que al menos comenzaba, como sea, el día que llegué aquí, pensé que ustedes estaban…

—¿Besándonos? —Ahora el rojo era Georgi— P-Pero no fue así.

La inusual serenidad de Emil se presentó nuevamente. No se inmutó por esa declaración.

—Pero iba a pasar, ¿no? Aparte, Mickey estaba muy ido después de eso. Cuando se fue, apenas cruzó más de dos palabras conmigo, y no lo vi tan interesado para que habláramos.

Georgi no sabía de eso. El proceso de la noche anterior de ese día fue demasiado que lo absorbió en todo sentido. 

Vaya, al parecer las cosas afectaron tanto como para que el checo también estuviera dentro de todo el suceso. Ahora se sentía mal.

—Él disfruta mucho pasar el tiempo contigo, lo he visto. —Se encogió de hombros— Los demás te describen como un hombre amoroso y sensible, y no lo dudo, así que no había sido raro para mí pensar que él viera una oportunidad contigo.

Entendió perfectamente todo lo que el más alto trataba de decir. De todas formas quería que fuese exacto; fue él quien ahora suspiró tan pesado que un leve grito fue lo que resonó

—¿Me… estás diciendo que si dejaste de hablar con Michele, fue para que él y yo estuviéramos juntos… como pareja?

Su pregunta más bien había sido una conclusión definitiva, pero igual asintió en comprensión cuando el checo terminó por confirmarlo.

—Oh.

Bueno, al final de todo, ese asunto si era de su incumbencia.

Podía simplemente echar reproche tras reproche por tal embrollo. O simplemente gritarle al checo que en serio era un idiota, aunque la diferencia ahora sería que es un idiota adorable. 

Al final optó por terminar de consumir todo lo dicho, y seguir aclarando nuevas dudas que se formularon recién.

—Pero, ¿por qué llegar al punto de alejarse? Digo, es obvio que te gusta, pero si no querías que supiera, ¿no crees que pudiste simplemente continuar como su amigo?

No creía que eso fuera buena idea, y ahora que lo mencionaba en voz alta, sonaba peor, y podría recomendarle que ya no lo hiciera en algún futuro.

Pero bueno, sus prioridades son otras en ese instante.

Emil ignoró con un sonrojo más fuerte el detalle de que Georgi detectó –desde antes, por supuesto– sin mucho problema lo que sentía por el italiano, tosió un poco y se mentalizo para responder todo.

—He amado a Mickey por mucho tiempo, a-aún así vería más por su felicidad, como ya dije. Pero tampoco es fácil asimilar que el amor de tu vida esté con alguien más.

Georgi afirmaba eso. Perfectamente él sabía cómo era ese sentir.

Retrocedió levemente al ver a Emil recargarse nuevamente en la orilla, apoyó sus brazos, y puso una mano para cubrir medio rostro.

—No tenía la idea de dejarlo para siempre, por lo menos hasta que pudiera superarlo un poco. Supongo que no manejé la situación a la perfección.

Ese era un claro "no", pero tampoco estaba para señalar demasiado eso. 

Él también se llevó una mano hacia la cara. Ya no estaba en posición de defender al italiano; Para cuando abrió su mente, se había convertido ahora en un amigo donde el checo podía apoyarse. 

Un amigo con quién podía entenderse, porque eran problemas que Georgi ya ha pasado. 

Corazón roto.

Aunque él sólo se lo estaba causando, seguía siendo igual de problemático que cuando alguien más te lo hacía. Algo como lo que él mismo experimentó.

Lo bueno de esa ocasión, es que podía deshacer toda confusión con simplemente poner las cosas en su lugar, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Emil, yo si estoy enamorado de Michele.

El checo no tardó mucho en retirar un poco su mano. La conservó hasta cubrir su boca, ya no expresaba más, solo atención para lo que el ruso tuviera que decirle.

—Lo amo, pero él no a mí.

La aflicción llegó a su pecho, pero él también se mantenía sin reacción alguna.

… Bueno, solo se atrevió a cachetear la mejilla de Emil. No uso mucha fuerza, solo la posible para que el tono rosado se mantuviera ahí.

—Así que, en primer lugar, deja de sufrir por algo que no existe, ni existirá. Entre él y yo no hay nada.

Tenía que ponerle un poco de humor. Ya había llegado a su límite de desastre sentimental. 

Incluso para alguien como él que se la vive de decepciones amorosas.

—Y en segundo —Retornó a su sonrisa— Si él no te insistió en hablar, fue porque lo había confundido después de que intenté besarlo, pero él ya estaba mirando a alguien más.

—¿Ha-Hay alguien más? —Trató de evitarlo, pero no pudo; un leve ceño fruncido adorno el rostro del rubio— ¿Quién? ¿Lo conozco?

_ Oh, pero que imbécil. _

No había pensado eso con malicia, más bien estaba tratando de no soltar la carcajada por la pequeña estupidez de Emil. 

—Probablemente —Georgi se atrevió a jugar un poco— Es un chico bastante agradable, y siempre ha cuidado bien de Michele.

Esperaba que eso fuera lo único que tuviese que decir al respecto, tampoco es que había tenido intención de decirle tan directamente que se trataba de él. Seguía sintiéndose un poco incómodo al decir algo que no era su lugar.

El amor podía hacerte actuar en contra de lo moral.

Pudo bajar el peso de sus hombros cuando notó que el sello del golpe en la mejilla del checo se juntaba con el rojo del rubor.

—E-Eso parece muy irreal…

Georgi asintió en comprensión a eso, solo palmeó la espalda ancha del menor, separándose de la orilla y comenzando a patinar un poco, sin alejarse.

—Bueno, puedes ir a preguntarle. Tienen cosas que hablar ustedes dos.

Se deslizó un poco más fuera del entorno cercano de Emil, o eso había sucedido en unos pocos segundos, porque el rubio hizo lo mismo para acercarse apresuradamente hacia el ruso.

—T-Tú hablaste con él, ¿no? ¿Qué más dijo de mí?

—¡Ah, no! Ya te di un gran adelanto de lo que necesitas saber, conformate con eso.

—¡No lo podré ver hasta que inicie la temporada! ¡Y aún pasarán unas cuantas competencias para que concordemos en una! ¡Por favor!

—¡Que no!

Trató de tener sus ojos cerrados, o por lo menos no mirar fijamente los ojos de cachorro empapado que Emil hacía tan natural, un arma tan poderosa.

Luego de un rato entre tanto correteo dentro del hielo, fueron regañados por Feltsman al no verlos entrenar en serio, y Georgi no se salvó de su ira por haberse ido tres días a otro país.

*************

La llegada del campeonato del Grand Prix llegó tan de repente.

Para su primera competencia, había encajado para el Skate Canadá, obteniendo el oro, y con eso logró calmar la ansiedad pequeña de Yakov al tenerlo más encima por haber perdido más tiempo que los demás en los entrenamientos, al menos dió gracias a que después de ese acontecimiento se le dió el castigo de entrenar dos horas extras en lo que la temporada llegaba.

Para su segunda competición, llegó recién a Francia, para el Trofeo Éric Bompard, esta vez acompañado de Yuuri, Victor y Emil quienes también encajaron para la misma.

Oh, al igual que Michele, lo cual por eso tenía al checo bastante nervioso, además de que sería su primera competencia de esa temporada donde tendría de entrenador a Yakov Feltsman.

Pero Georgi sabía que era más por la primera.

Al llegar un día antes, tomaron el día para instalarse en el hotel, e incluso a pasear un poco. Aunque Georgi decidió regresar al aeropuerto, pero para recibir al italiano que llegaría esa noche. 

—Le dije que te retrasaste y que llegarías mañana.

Le comentó al checo a su lado, el cual no tardó en abrir sus ojos totalmente.

—¡¿No sabe que estoy contigo aquí?!

—Tuve que mentirle, luego se negaría a verte, y hubiera sido capaz de que él retrasara su vuelo para la madrugada con tal de no verte. 

No tuvo tacto al decir eso, lo supo cuando vio que el nerviosismo de Emil cambio a más tristeza y decepción. Georgi se preocupó de inmediato y le tomó por los hombros para hacer que lo viera fijamente.

—Hey, n-no es que no te quiera, solo que aún está nervioso por dar la cara. Ya sabes, ha pasado tiempo que no se hablan, solo está abrumado. —Quitó sus manos y golpeteó leve la mejilla del menor— Además esto es tu culpa por haberle hecho entender que…

El ruso detuvo su habla al sentir su celular vibrando. Lo sacó y vio la notificación que resultó ser un mensaje de texto; hablando del rey de Roma.

—Ya está aquí.

Fue pequeño misterio el verificar si sus reclamos le llegaron a Nekola, pero se miró más establecido para cuando entraron al aeropuerto y se sentaron en las sillas de espera. La inquietud de igual manera se mostraba cuando no dejaba de acariciar su mechón de cabello, pero seguía centrado.

Y al ver a Crispino llegar junto a su entrenador, no hizo más que ponerse de pie primero que el ruso, poniéndose en frente suyo sin querer.

Olvidó por completo el que Mickey no sabía de su presencia.

Georgi no se apresuró a mostrarse, cuando lo hizo, ambos jóvenes ya se estaban mirando, Michele con asombro, y Emil con una sonrisa calmada, y apenada.

Al saludarlo con una mano, Mickey reaccionó y vio al mayor algo fulminante, y sonrojado, por supuesto. Georgi comenzó a reír un poco al ver que el castaño ahora buscaba con la mirada a su entrenador, para huir al parecer; supuso que al haber dado la intención de que el ruso lo recogería para pasar el rato, este no se molestó en esperar a Mickey y se fue directo a pedir un taxi con el equipaje de ambos.

Popovich empujó al checo para que avanzara hacia el moreno y pudieran saludarlo y así él irse, no es que tuviera cosas que hacer, pero le desesperaba que solo estuvieran como idiotas desviando sus miradas.

—Mickey… —Emil fue quien comenzó a hablar, para el alivio del rústico— Ha pasado tiempo.

—L-Lo mismo digo —El castaño puso una mano en su nuca— N-No esperaba verte, o… Bueno, sí, pero no ahora.

Hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras, al tiempo que también miraba de nuevo al ruso con molestia. Pero a él no le afectó en lo absoluto.

Soltó aire con tenuidad. No fue necesario que le dijeran el que Georgi le haya mentido fue por buena causa; A pesar de que se había propuesto a escribirle, o llamar a Emil luego de que se definió sus propios sentimientos, no había tenido el suficiente valor, así que había planeado esperar hasta que se vieran en persona…

Okay, no era bueno con sus promesas, así que habría dado más excusas para que eso no sucediera, y ambos chicos lo sabían.

Despabiló su cobardía; Michele alzó una mano hacia Emil, como si fuese nuevo en eso.

—Me… Me alegra verte.

Internamente había saltado cuando el checo correspondió su agarre.

Pero acabó con el corazón alborotado cuando lo terminó atrayendo hacia él para abrazarlo, con todo el cariño que el rubio estaba conteniendo de expresar desde que lo vio.

—También te extrañé. 

No se extrañó que este dijera eso en vez de lo que Mickey había dicho primero, la verdad era que eso había querido decir. 

Sonrió, le conocía tan bien.

Por ello, no tardó mucho en corresponder de la misma manera, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar de la calidez que los brazos de Emil le ofrecían.

Estuvieron tan centrados en sí mismos, que no se dieron cuenta cuando Georgi se había alejado de ahí, tomando el taxi que lo regresaría al hotel.

Se tomó el tiempo de presenciar la escena desde la parada, y no salió mucho de su cabeza.

Pero no la tenía como un recuerdo que le apuñalaba el corazón. Más bien, se había sentido muy feliz; no es que viera a su amor imposible y a la persona que se lo "ganó", sino a dos corazones que por fin tuvieron la oportunidad de saciarse uno al otro.

No descarta la probabilidad de llorar luego, pero al menos ahora no sería ese momento, eso creía.

Llegando al hotel, no pensó mucho al ir directo a su habitación, ahí tomaría la cena mientras descansaba mejor, esa había sido su idea principal.

—¡Georgi-san! 

La voz de Yuuri lo irrumpe antes de presionar el botón para abrir el ascensor. Venía acompañado de Víctor, ambos tomados de sus manos.

—¿A dónde ibas? Victor y yo estábamos por ir a cenar. 

—Si no has comido, ven con nosotros. —Ofreció Victor con una sonrisa— ¿Dónde se encuentra Emil?

—Él está con Michele. —Aclaraba. Su tono de voz estaba un poco apagado— Supongo que irán a cenar juntos, así que no hay que esperarlo.

Tanto Victor como Katsuki notaron la vista perdida de Georgi al haberles dicho lo último, a pesar de su pequeña sonrisa. Se miraron entre sí para comprobar que ambos pensaron lo mismo ante ese gesto que… habían visto ya antes.

Ante el asentimiento del peli-gris, Yuuri entendió lo que debían hacer, así que no dudaron más en ponerse a cada lado de Georgi, sujetando sus brazos para arrastrarlo con ellos.

—¡O-Oigan! ¿Qué hacen?

—En ese caso, no te queda de otra más que acompañarnos. 

—Es más, tú eliges a dónde quieres ir —Le siguió el nipón a su pareja— Pero "solo" no vas a estar.

—¿E-En serio? —Georgi se encontraba bullicioso, pero solo por un detalle— ¿No les molesta que vaya yo? Digo, quizás quieran estar solos, así que…

—Para nada, Georgi-san. Preferimos que comas acompañado que encerrado en tu habitación, ¿Es lo que querías hacer?

El ruso de cabellos azabaches sonrojó ante el comentario, pero luego vio a Nikiforov negar con su gesto alegre.

—Es hermoso pasar tiempo con tu pareja, pero también es importante hacerlo con los amigos, así que es buen momento para eso, ¿no crees?

Georgi se quedó un poco pensando eso. No respondió, pero con corresponder su mirada fue lo único que necesitaba para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo con su punto de vista. 

Sus brazos se engancharon con los de los otros hombres, y se fueron a buscar algún restaurante para cenar, dejando de lado las complicaciones amorosas, y concentrarse en la amistad que conservaba, y que jamás se iría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y llegamos a la segunda y última parte!
> 
> ¿Ustedes creyeron que Mickey si se iba a quedar con Georgi? ¿O supieron desde el principio que elegiría a Emil? Me gustaría saber sus opiniones jsjs. Yo la verdad por poco y si hacía que Georgi fuera correspondido, o que al menos estuvieran juntos por un tiempo, que pasara todo y que al final Michele descubriera que a quien quería más es a Emil, pero bueno, no logré acomodar la idea, y creo que hubiera estado más larga que tendría que haber dado una tercera parte, así que nel. Este fue el resultado final.
> 
> De todas formas quise poner que Georgi no tuvo mucho problema con eso, y que al final su amor por Mickey fue un poco incondicional uvu espero que se haya dado a entender, a veces pienso que me complico mucho jsjs :')
> 
> Espero les haya gustado, tanto a mi amiga como a ustedes quienes leyeron. Se aceptan comentarios y kudos :'D (cofcofporfavorcof)
> 
> ¡Nos leemos en otra ocasión!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Primer fic del año!
> 
> Espero se la hayan pasado de maravilla, yo afortunadamente lo recibí bien. Con los cuidados necesarios. 
> 
> Desafortunadamente, mi mejor amiga no está pasando por lo mismo, aun y con los cuidados requeridos se vio afectada. Y por ella es que me atreví a escribir está pequeña historia que… Principalmente iba a ser de una sola parte, pero viendo lo larga que estaba quedando, decidí dividirla para dos partes para que sea más disfrutable de leer uvu
> 
> Espero que te guste! Y también a quien lo esté leyendo. La verdad es que disfruté escribirlo. Y debo agradecer a mi misma amiga que es más de esta crack ship? (De todas formas me gusta hjsjs) y con sus post dedicados a la pareja me inspiró.
> 
> Para estos días la segunda parte estará lista! 


End file.
